The present invention relates generally to improvements in an electronic taximeter utilizing distance pulses and/or time pulses to perform tariff calculations, and more particularly pertains to new and improved taximeter which is capable of compensating for variations in distance traveled per the distance pulse due to differences in characteristics of the associated vehicle thereby performing an accurate distance measurement through the use of the thus modified or compensated distance pulses to provide tariff indication.
In the prior art taximeters, wheel revolution is evaluated through a gear system of which movement is transmitted to a shaft of which revolution in turn is introduced as input into the meter portion. In case of electronic type taximeter such revolution permits the occurrence of distance pulses.
It is well known in the field of taximeters that distance traveled per unit revolution of wheels of the associated and, in other words, distance traveled per electric pulse in case of electronic type of taximeters may vary under the influence of various factors such as the size of the wheels, the pressure of air, the gear ratio, etc., of the vehicle on which the taximeter is installed. The prior art mechanical taximeter have suggested to provide a sufficient margin of measurement to accommodate or absorb these variations in the relative distance traveled by means of an adjustable gearing. However, this requires a combination of many various kinds of gears. In addition, it is essential that the gear ratio of the respective gearing be not previously known upon installation of the taximeter on the associated vehicle. These mechanical means place limitations on the accuracy of measurement.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electronic taximeter which includes electric means for compensating for variations in distance traveled per each revolution of wheels of the associated vehicle due to differences in the various travel characteristics of the vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic taximeter which can perform accurate measurement of a total of distance traveled, taking variations in distance traveled per each revolution of the vehicle wheels into consideration.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide electric means for compensating for the variation in distance traveled per each revolution of the vehicle wheels for use in an electronic distance and time taximeter.